Towering
by Bitway
Summary: To him and the dragon, he is neither captive nor damsel. {nosanishi, medieval au, fictober 2019 day 7}


The human leans against the window, peering out over the landscape that lay before him. The skies were clear aside from a few clouds, allowing him the perfect sight. From this tower, he had a view of the pathway to this castle, the darkened forest that one had to traverse to reach this place. And beyond that, he could faintly make out the silhouette of another castle. His castle.

His home.

If the day had been cloudy, he's certain it would have been nearly impossible to make out his old home. He would have been completely fine with that. He would have been fine with it simply disappearing one day.

Nosaka is- was a prince. He stopped considering himself one the moment he'd left the lands of his kingdom and found himself here. Not in a neighboring kingdom nor rival's clutches. But one that belonged to a dragon.

An amused smile forms upon his lips when he thinks of his captor. There were always tales of such creatures, ferocious and deadly, but none believed in their existence. They had been kept away for so long that people believed them to be myths. That is, until one night when one of those myths had shown up and fulfilled his rightful role of stealing royalty.

For what reason? Nosaka had believed it was out of hunger. Perhaps there was something about a young noble tasting better than most. He'd like to think it was due to the fact that they were more defenseless and had priceless jewels somewhere on their body, which would be a treat for the beast. And yet, things hadn't gone as most legends had said. He was not eaten nor held captive. He simply chose to remain here.

The dragon's castle was…not too well kept. It was never meant for a human to live in. Centuries ago, it could have been, but now half of it was falling apart, becoming ruins and just to provide shelter for the winged beast. Yet, even in this condition, the human would argue it was better than being kept in his _perfect_ home.

Now, he had freedom. Well, as much freedom as one could have living in a place like this. And…it was strange. To be able to do as he pleased without a care. No kingdom forced upon his back by strangers who hardly gave him a passing glance. No strict lessons to follow, although he did keep up reading and his personal studies here- magic was something unheard at his home, but now he could study it all he wished. But, other than that, he was at a loss.

His life had always revolved around royal pursuits, knowledge of the lands, and politics of the world. While dull in theory, they were fun to toy around with when given the chance. Though, those chances were far and wide and meant for those strangers of parents he had instead.

"Nosaka."

The voice comes from the door of the tower- the dragon. He had taken a human form, dawned human clothes. It was almost impossible to tell he was a mythical beast.

"Yes, Nishikage?"

"They've sent out more soldiers."

He walks towards the human, gaze looking out the window. He saw what Nosaka couldn't; it was one of the dragon's powers.

"It's about time." A grin forms upon his lips, eyes trying to find the soldier's location. "I thought they would have given up by now. They must be desperate for someone to be their prince."

He'd wonder why his parents were so intent on bringing him back. They could have easily taken in another to stand in his place or have another child. Having a single heir was silly, but so were they. Maybe they really needed him now, needed their ideal prince. That's what they wanted. A prince, not their son.

"I trust you'll get rid of them?"

"Of course."

It wasn't an order, it never was. The dragon would carry it out regardless. If it came from the prince- this human, he would listen.

This human was a strange one, the dragon thinks as his eyes fall upon the human. He hadn't fought nor begged for his life when captured. It almost seemed as if he were ready to accept his fate. That is, until he had reached out a hand to the dragon with a smile on his face. It was one Nishikage had never seen before. He'd become entranced by the sight and by the words he spoke to him that day.

"Do you think they'll ever give up?" Nosaka speaks, breaking him from his memories.

The dragon falls silent, lost in thought. His history with royalty was rare, but he'd seen how determined humans could be.

"No. Even if they think you're gone, they'll keep fighting. They know of my existence. I'm seen as a threat to them now."

"Hmm."

Nosaka's eyes close as he thinks. Nishikage could never read him whenever he did this. He knew there was something, an idea, a plan just churning in his mind. He hoped to know of it one day.

"I think they will. Just give them time. Eventually, they won't come to bother us any longer."

When his eyes open, the dragon can see the determination within them. His words were true- they would be soon enough. Whatever he was plotting to make his words real, Nishikage hoped to be part of it.


End file.
